The Wasp's Nest
by RedHeadedTurk
Summary: Modern Day AU where Zack Fair works as a policeman investigating The Wasp's Nest, a parody of the Honeybee Inn. He gets assigned to take down the questionable establishment from the inside. However, he can't do it alone. Amore Storm, a fiery redhead who couldn't care less about personal space, shows him the pole, er, the ropes.
1. Chapter 1

Zack took a deep breath before he walked into the club. The pounding lights and the ogling men made him feel even more uncomfortable, he considered quitting his job with the military right then and there as a particularly drunk man whooped and slipped a ten dollar bill into his belt.

None of these men looked even a little bit enthralling. They were all drunk, and loud. He hated loud people. Zack glared at the stage as the over muscular men flexed in naught more than underwear. That wasn't attractive to him either.

He checked his phone for the text that described his target.

"Red hair. Around 5' tall. Mako eyes. Medium stature."

The lights suddenly went out and the patrons erupted into screams and squeals.

There was a mechanical sound and then the lights suddenly turned on again, red and green flashing everywhere.

An outline became apparent as the lights began shifting downwards.

Poker face by lady gaga suddenly started blaring and Zacks eyebrows raised.

The slender figure twirled around a pole once, legs elongated by heels and hips gently swaying back and forth. The tall man took a step closer to the stage, and jumped as he saw what was before him. His lips parted in a silent "Dayum."

Long hair swooped in front of his face, and the devilish grin there was enough to make him swallow deeply. His eyes met Zack's and he swore they glowed. There was a delicate choker around his neck, with a silver ring that held his sleeves up. The stripper's dark skin tight pants were dangerously low.

The redhead flipped his hair back behind his head, and ran a hand down his body. Little red eyebrows raised up and he stepped down from the platform. Zack couldn't take his eyes away from him. He made a b line to the tall soldier. His hips ground into Zacks growing issue. The screaming of the girls only got louder as he placed his gloved hands on those of the leather clad mans.

"You're under arrest." Zack whispered as he clicked the handcuffs around the man's thin but powerful wrists. "Shall I read your rights to you, or do you know them already?"

The stripper only grinned, grasped both sides of the tall Police Man's face, and bit his lip slowly and sensually. He pulled away and broke the trail of saliva as he licked his lips slowly.

Whoops and hollers surrounded the two as Zack pushed the shorter man away and squeezed the man's arm to escort him off the premise. Catcalls followed them out of the establishment.

The sirens made for a speedy return to the station. The stripper was briskly sat down in the cold metal interrogation room chair. Zack shifted nervously as the glowing blue eyes, he swore they glowed in the dark, watched him under the heavy red eyelashes.

This wouldn't be so weird, but the one way glass that stood between them made it unsettling.

Angeal, one of the higher up people in the police force, tapped his files down on the table.

"State your full name for the records." The older man's gruff voice sounded like a disappointed father.

"Coffee first."

"No. Name."

The redhead blinked, glancing between Angeal and Zack behind the wall. "Amore Grace Storm."

Zack couldn't see his face, but he swore Angeal's eyebrows rose. Nevertheless, he moved onto the next question. "Age."

"Nineteen." Amore said in a silky smooth voice. "Though don't mistake me for being coy. I can be whatever you need me to be."

Zack shrunk a little, he felt those intense eyes boring into his soul and he would place money on the theory of Amore just wanting to screw with him.

"Occupation?"

Amore scoffed, flipping his long red hair behind his back. His tongue dashed out and licked his lips seductively before his eyebrows rose in taunting. "Grocer."

"Mr. Storm it is in your best interest that you-"

"fine. Prostitution and stripping." He said with a quaint smile. "Neither are illegal since I have the required permits and the STD testing, and am of legal age. Now, tell me. Why am I here?"

"We know about the drugs." Angeal stated flatly. That caught the redhead's attention. His blue eyes went to glare at Angeal.

Before he could speak, Angeal spoke again. "We also know you are subject to these drugs by force. So let's save us both some time and cut to the point. We want you to be our inside man."

Amore's posture changed, sitting up straight and watching Angeal with all his attention. "I would like a jacket. And my freakin coffee."

Angeal glanced back at the one way glass and Zack sighed internally. His jacket. Of course.

Zack slowly creaked open the interrogation room door, holding his jacket in two hands as he took a few steps into the now silent room. Zack began to set it down, but Angeal stopped him. "Fair, he will need some help putting it on."

Amore held up the charged wrists and smirked even wider, "Normally cute boys help me take my clothes off, not on."

Zack grumbled even more, releasing the chains on Amore's wrists and tugging the sweatshirt over the hands that were getting closer to flipping him off by the second. The metal clinked again as the handcuffs returned to bind the cocky man. "Ah, now that, I'm familiar with."

The tall man intentionally clasped the second ring a little tighter, causing an erotic moan to be released from the stripper. Zack groaned in exasperation, pinching in between his eyes, it was almost painful to deal with him. "Angeal, can I go now?"

"Zip me up, pretty boy." Amore wiggled in his seat, and Zack looked at his mentor with pleading eyes, Angeal just sighed and nodded slightly. causing Zack to grumble to himself again. When the tall police officer's hands went to zip up his jacket, Amore purposely gyrated his hips enough so that they just brushed the man's fingertips without breaking eye contact with him. Zack stopped moving, shocked, looked back into those endless eyes with his own petrified blue ones. "Woof."

Angeal cleared his throat, causing Zack to jump back into action and yank the zipper up before sitting next to Angeal with a huff. The two shared a look that expressed how frustrated the younger was and how not caring the older was.

"So, now that's you're comfy, let's talk about the technicalities. You continue doing... whatever you're doing, and keep us informed on what is going where. We understand that there's a deal going on within the Wasps Nest; and that there's a massive hit coming up for you guys in a few days. I realize that we should have started this a few weeks ago, but we just got tipped off about it. We're going to wire you up so that we know exactly what is going on at all times, and when we need to send someone in."

"Genius." Amore said, laughing slightly. "Where would you put the wire tap? Did you forget my profession?"

"Okay, so I'll just go in with you."

"Oh no," Amore let out a snort. "No offence to you, actually, all the offence I can give, but you old cops are not fit for our job."

Angeal stroked his chin hair thoughtfully, glancing down at his paper with a furrowed brow. He sighed, placing both of his hands clasped up onto the table. "Since you're such a brilliant wise mouth, what would you intend if we can't wire you or send someone in with you?"

"I said you aren't fit to be sent in with me, he will do." Amore said with a nod towards the younger police officer. "We all know that he has the looks for it, I'd just need to give him a few... lessons."

"Agreed." Angeal stated flatly, causing Zack to splutter. "He can start as soon as you need him to."

"Wait! Do I get any choice in this matter?!" The raven haired man practically shouted.

"No." The other two said in unison.

Angeal rearranged his papers before standing up, turning back to his astonished student at the door. "I'll take care of the paperwork, you two should get to know each other."

The apartment was just as bad as Zack had expected it to be. The smell hit them from the bus stop, it was the smell of the lower class scum that still hid on the outskirts of Midgar. Amore, now dressed in one of Zack's gray tee shirts, glared up at the uneasy man. "Wanna run back to your nice little cop hole, momma's boy? Are the slums scary? Does the city boy not like being out of his comfort zone?"

"You don't know what the heck you're talking about." Zack said, obviously straining so that he wouldn't punch this guy, his upbeat personality was being choked every second that he spent with this man. He forced a smile, hoisting his duffel bag up more on his shoulder. "I'm actually a country boy."

"How interesting." Amore said, his hand snaking around the tall man's arm, smiling up at him smugly. "You're a city boy now, no one here has time for backwater freaks. We need things more modern here, you can't just expect for these paper pushers to seek out some country boy. We need to change you, mold you to what these fat pigs like to see."

Amore took out his key, turning the handle and kicking the bottom of the door to pry it open. He immediately dropped his pants as soon as they passed the threshold, his tight red briefs almost hidden by the tee shirt. His hair messily tousled around his face, using both hands to tie it back with a hair elastic. "Cold one?"

Zack pursed his lips, trying to form a response inside of his brain. "Aren't we both under aged?"

"You're seriously talking to a prostitute about drinking?"

"Seeing that the legal drinking age is..." Zack pinched in between his eyes, giving up. "Pass me one."

"Ooh, good cop turns bad cop. That's a good story." Amore said gruffly, his eyes looking sunken in and his body language screaming his weariness. He popped the cap off of two bottles, handing one to the man awkwardly standing near his door. "Go on then, get comfortable. Nothing is secret, everything is permitted. I would say don't call the cops, but..."

That made Zack honestly laugh, taking a chug of the beer before coughing slightly. "This stuff is awful."

"Yeah, but it'll make you drunk as hell." Amore started to take a few swigs, and when Zack laughed he paused to look at him. He swallowed harshly, shaking his bottle back and forth. "No, I'm serious. Drunk is good. If you're sober, you'll never be able to do what you need to do. I can't even take my self seriously when I do my show, no less you, the rookie."

Zack sighed, taking a seat on the small couch. "Seriously though, what made you want to do this? You must have had dreams, right?"

"My dreams died when I realized men are pigs. Wealthy pigs." Amore slouched onto the couch, his bare legs brought up to sit on his feet. "Now strip for me."

The time could not have been more perfect, a light splatter of beer sprayed from his mouth, and he coughed. "Do what now?"

"You heard me." He tilted the bottle towards the recovering man. "Off. I need to see what I'm working with. We only have a few days to perfect this."

Zack put down his beer on the floor right next to the base of the couch. He laughed, though it was short, and dry. "No time to play, huh?"

He yawned, and grabbed his shirt from the back and began pulling it over his head. The shirt stayed balled up in his hand before he unbuttoned his jeans and shoved his thumbs in them to yank them down. Before he could go any further, he was interrupted by Amore laughing his butt off. "You're pathetic. Make love to me, stare into my eyes and do your best to get me off just looking at you."

"I've never done any of this crud before," Zack grumbled, looking like a scolded child. "Give me a second."

Amore stood up, and without saying a word took Zack's lips into his own. He stood on his tiptoes and laced his hands into Zack's hair, pulling him down so that he wouldn't have to strain to reach his mouth. His tongue invaded Zack's mouth, searching out every crevice and claiming it for his own. Zack let out a stifled whimper, which turned into a silent but deep moan. Amore's warm hands snaked their way down his jeans in into his boxers. His lips drew back and whispered breathily, "You're going to have to be experienced. Let's think this through. Tell me, officer Fair, have you ever been to a strip club?"

"No. Not before today." Zack said, trying to get his breathing under control.

Amore glanced up at him skeptically, his eyes wide. "Not once for pure enjoyment?"

The tall boy shook his head, looking somewhat upset. The short redhead only scoffed. "No lapdances then? No? Of course not."

He retreated away from Zack quickly, and plopped down on the couch, nursing his beer bottle again. He glared at the floor, his mind working through what had to be done. His eyebrows rose again as he looked at Zack hopefully, "but you're not a virgin, right?"

Zack blushed and crossed his arms, his own bright blue eyes shot down to the ground. This caused the seated man to groan and toss back his beer bottle. "I'll take that, then."

That was the wrong thing to say, Zack had him up against the wall, his forearm on his neck and his eyes seething with hatred. There was vengeance in his eyes, and no amount of alcohol would have made that fire go out. "Say it again, I dare you."

Amore tried struggling free, but this tall man was no weakling. He coughed, almost fighting for air with the amount of pressure on his neck. Though Zack's gaze was withering, Amore kept an even stare right back. "Better me than the pigs, they like to claim their prizes. It'll happen. They have no care for you, you're a sex toy. They'll use you. They used me."

Zack gasped, and took a step back, though his arms were still taunt, and his hands were ready for action. Amore coughed, leaning down, but glaring up at this man he was supposed to train. "I'm just trying to be considerate. It will hurt like hell, and it's a damn shame to lose your v card to that. I can tell you from experience, that's no way to have it me, you'll get some enjoyment out of it too."

"What did they do to you?" Zack asked bitterly, ashamed but too proud to admit his hasty attack.

"What do pigs do with toys?" Amore turned and pulled his brief down enough to expose a scar on his butt cheeks, turning around slightly to show that the jagged line continued around to stop right above his member. "They claim, and break them."

His hand moved, the elastic from his briefs putting them back where they were, and pulled back a few fly away hairs. "There's no consequences when your toy has no chance of getting pregnant, or fighting back."

"There's got to be a better profession for you." Zack said sadly. "I'm sure you can find better ways to make a living."

Blue eyes pierced through his soul the moment he spoke. "When did I say that this was part of my profession?"

There was an awkward silence between the two, and Zack picked up his own beer, lifting the cold bottle up to his lips again. "We have less than a week to make me of all people into a sex toy. How the hell is that going to work?"

Amore shrugged, his shoulders rolling as he tugged off the shirt he borrowed from Zack. "Honestly? I have no idea. Let's work with your image tonight, then we'll shape you around that afterwards. Everyone has an image, or every stripper that is."

"Theme?" Zack crinkled his nose, "Like a movie or something?"

"Somewhat. It's like a role you play as soon as you go to work. Like mine…" Amore looked around his apartment, before quickly stepping into some heels, and letting down his hair, he pulled at the bottom of his gray tee shirt. With a lip bite, and a subtle hip swish, Zack had to blink a few times. "A more feminine look, but it's still masculine. I might be wearing heels and have long hair, but I will probably wear something that exposes my chest. Stage names change, but it's basically Bleeding Heart, or some lovely dovey crap. I'm a dominant, but am generally the bottom in most sexual relations. It's complicated, but it keeps my identity hidden, and it helps people identify me at the same time.

"There are a few other types, but it basically is up to each person. Now, you?" Amore pushed Zack back, making him fall back onto the couch as he straddled him. His painted fingers traced up his neck, causing Zack to shiver. "You're… a puppy. You just want to be told what to do, and you need a strong leader."

"A freaking puppy?" Zack pouted, though he wasn't too bothered by it. "Why not a wolf?"

"You're too cute for that, you'll be nervous in this situation anyway. It'll be easier for you if you can show how scared you are. However, don't ever forget that you're a man of the law. You can stop anything that's happening around you or to you at any time, so you're also powerful. In a way, I guess that you're like a wolf puppy." He tapped his chin, imagining different scenarios. "Just Puppy should work, it's a simple costume too. Just a collar and black clothes. Wild, but innocent. You're gonna be popular."

Zack curled his lip, and was about to protest the collar when Amore snapped his fingers in his general direction. "There we go, that'll be your picture, or one of them. You can change that based upon each pig. I think just the collar should be good, if we can get a set of fangs, you'll be good."

"Fangs?" Amore didn't bother responding, as he leaned down into the crook of Zack's neck. He pushed open his lips on the bare skin, sucking on it without even thinking. Zack stuttered and shuddered, eyes wide open and facing towards the front. "What... what are you doing?"

"You're receptive to touches really easily, huh?" Amore said smugly. "Good. You won't have to force it."

"What the hell was that for, then? Just for your enjoyment?" He grasped the small redhead's hips as he felt them begin to wiggle a little bit, and glared into his eyes. "Is this funny for you?"

"Mm, it's only funny when you don't play along. So innocent, so naive..." Amore scraped his nails down Zack's bare chest with a snarl. "I wanna taint you, it's not fair that you're allowed to be this unknowing when you're the same age as me."

The tall police man's hands quickly grasped Amore's wrists, twisting them as he snarled right back at the lithe man. "How. Dare. You. Do you think that you can just?"

Amore popped his head forward quickly and just barely brushed his lips across Zack's, causing his fluffy black hair to shake as he instinctively pulled back. Before he could react any further, Amore was on the other side of the cramped apartment, casually stripping off the gray tee shirt.

Zack swore, upset that this shortie could get to him so easily. He swore again watching how Amore took off the shirt, he knew it wasn't illegal, but it should be to be that sexy without trying. His staring was met with an icy glare, and a click of a tongue as he pulled his briefs down again, not all the way, but just enough to expose the base of his member. It was hard to watch without getting aroused; and Zack was not up to that challenge. He knew that Amore was just showing off now, and it ticked him off.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"You were being a brat, I figured it was high time to be a tease." Amore said, his voice teasing Zack. "I see how much just me taking off my shirt affected you, and that reaction is your goal. Now, take those jeans off."

The tall man blushed, a bashful smile spreading across his face. "That would be really embarrassing."

Amore scoffed, flipping his hair behind his shoulders. "You're saying that to the man standing in front of you in briefs."

"I'm just... Excited?" Zack said awkwardly, "Not in the good way."

"And why isn't it good?" Amore said, his hand trailing down to his briefs again. "It's only not good when you're in an important business situation, or hugging your sister's best friend. I am not your sister's best friend. I could not care less. Take them off. Try and get me, what'd you say, excited."

Zack's blush spread to his neck and ears as he slowly unbuckled his belt buckle, threading the black leather from the loops on his jeans. There was a growl of approval from the bed, but Zack didn't dare look up. It was embarrassing enough to know that those blue eyes were watching him, he didn't need it to be confirmed. The heavy fabric loosened as he undid the button and the zipper, his hands nervously fidgeting as he slowly pushed them down his legs. His member bounced a little as the jean material dropped below the black boxer briefs. He stepped out of his jeans, and finally dared to look up at Amore. The redhead had been watching attentively, and nodded his approval. His internal voice congratulated Amore for choosing the black shorts for Zack, they fit him quite well.

As Zack stood, hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to decide whether or not he should be trying to cover himself in front of this man.

He felt vulnerable.

So. Very. Vulnerable.

He awaited the worst.

Not like it could get worse than standing in front of a darn good stripper in his underwear.

Nothing happened. Not for an already uncomfortable uncomfortably long time.

Amore suddenly nodded, and flopped down on the bed, pulling the covers over himself. "You'll do."

"Wait, what?!" Zack almost roared, embarrassment lost in anger. "That's it?!"

"That's it." Amore grumbled, fumbling around under the blankets before he resurfaced with the red briefs in his hand. These were soon thrown in the laundry basket, and the hand was once again underneath the blanket and readjusting the comforter. "You can come to sleep now, turn off the lights."

"Where's my bed?" Zack spluttered, Angeal had instructed him to live with the man so that he could soak up everything about him. He just hadn't understood quite what that meant.

"It's the king sized bed in the master bedroom." Amore grumbled sarcastically. "You're here with me, or on the couch. It's your choice. I don't care."

"What? With you?! I don't have any Pajamas!"

"What the hell?!" Amore sat up, and glared at the spluttering man. "Get your ass over here and go to sleep. I will get up and drag you over here if you don't. We have a long day ahead of us, and some of us are sore from dancing for the majority of the night. It's like five in the morning. Come."

Zack did as he was told, grudgingly. Before going to the bed, he turned off the lights, elegantly hit his foot on the edge of the couch, and stumbled over to Amore's bed. He gently pulled the cover back, doing his best to watch the ceiling as he got into the medium sized bed. He awkwardly tried to move all of the long red hair out of his way, knowing how long it took to grow it out.

His arousal was gone. That was a blessing, at least.

He regretted thinking that as soon as Amore wiggled himself up against Zack's body, soaking up his warmth. "Good night, you filthy policeman whore."

"What?" Zack said, confused.

Amore only smirked, "That should be your catchphrase."

The deep breathing started only a few minutes later, and Zack was still up, trying to figure out what the hell was even happening.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came, angry and taking its time. The black haired man got no sleep, however, he had expected that. Every time he would get comfortable, Amore would cuddle up closer to him. For a man that had been sleeping alone his whole life, that was very unsettling. The sun rose, and with it Zack also. He groggily attempted to get over to the cramped kitchen, but it seemed even that proved difficult among the randomly sorted mess on the floor. The coffee pot was already busy making the life-giving serum. Zack blessed the machine under his breath, not even questioning how and when it was set up.

While he was waiting for the heavenly drink to finish brewing, Zack made himself busy looking around the kitchen for mugs. Eventually, he found one with paw prints drawn on it. It seemed clean enough, and that was good enough for him. The milk from the fridge didn't smell off, but the light was out in the refrigerator which didn't fill Zack with great hope.

Hot coffee filled half of the cup and milk the other. But before he could take a sip, Zack's eyebrows furrowed and he looked around the kitchen yet again.

"The left cabinet, bottom shelf." A sultry voice chimed from the bed, and Zack jolted upright fast enough to bump his head on the overextending countertop.

"What the hell!" Zack exclaimed, rubbing the back of his spiky head while pouting in the redhead's direction. What he saw made him catch his breath. Hair like fire seemed to lay around the man like a warm blanket, and his chin rested on his delicate wrist. The smug smirk made Zack want to punch him, but the half closed bright blue eyes forbade any touch but one of passion. Amore's lips again parted, in an almost taunting manner.

"Sugar. For your little coffee flavored milk drink." The shorter man scoffed, his free hand drawing swirls in his hair that he knew needed to be brushed out.

Zack sighed, still rubbing the back of his head as he opened the cabinet and took out a little sugar dispenser. He poured about three tablespoons of sugar into his coffee before he stopped with a small grunt of approval. After swirling the coffee mug around a few times to stir it, he brought it up to his lips. It was sweet, and not bitter at all. This was great.

Amore had stood up, standing flawlessly uncovered before the man in front of him. Though he didn't know if it was lucky or not, Zack was still fully paying attention to the little mug in front of him. Amore pulled out another pair of briefs, tugging them up past his hips, followed by a pair of joggers. Only now did Zack look over at the man again, and Amore could see him trying to remember when he got into those. "You really are clueless, aren't you? Such a short attention span."

"Shut up," Zack grumbled into his coffee.

"Make me," Amore said with a sniff, holding back a laugh. "I'd like to see you try."

The tall man's eyes shot over to glare at the redhead. "It's way too freaking early to be talking like that."

"Talking like what?" Amore challenged, joining Zack in the kitchen. He easily grabbed a little white ceramic mug and had it filled with coffee before Zack could blink. He added neither milk nor sugar, drinking it black.

There was a silence, Amore drinking his coffee, and Zack trying not to watch him. Eventually, Zack cleared his throat, finding the silence awkward. "That's a lot of strong-ass coffee."

The delicate fiery eyebrows rose, and Amore took another sip before responding. His fingertips barely teased Zack's bare skin, just enough to make the hair on his body stand up and send shivers down his spine. "Just how I like it. Tall, dark, strong, untouched."

"I, um" Zack spluttered, not finding words to express the random jumble of words going through his mind. It was both busy but maddeningly empty inside his mind.

Amore let out a hearty laugh. "Get dressed, you loser. We're going out."

"Out?" Zack managed to squawk.

He felt the judgement heavily. "Yes. Out."

Before Zack could dig himself a deeper grave, Amore downed his mug and went back next to his bed to rummage for clothes.

The flustered policeman set his down, hoping to save it for later. He unzipped his duffel bag and pulled out a dark blue knit sweater, pulling it over his fluffy head. Fingertips barely touched jean fabric as Amore panicked.

"Stop right there, that could be an idea. Come here, come here." Amore said excitedly, his hair gently bouncing with his enthusiastic movements. He beckoned the tall man over to his mirror, where Zack was met with a very uncomfortable looking person staring back at him. "That just might work. I mean, it's better without the sweater, but for the more modest pigs, it would work. Let me unzip that, just a little."

Zack's eyebrows rose skeptically as he watched Amore unzip the quarter zip sweater a third of the way down his chest. He felt awkward, in his boxers and a sweater. It was a weird combination, and he didn't know what Amore saw in it. "Really?"

"Bite your lip."

Zack did, and he started to see what Amore meant. He didn't quite understand it, but he could see why he would want him to do it. "I still think it looks dumb."

"Whatever." Amore snorted, pushing Zack's chest away. "Go put pants on. You can't leave my place like that. It wouldn't be right."

"Said the stripper."

"To the cop." Amore immediately snapped back, just daring him to say anything further. "Now, who is right?"

Zack tried his best not to curse him out, but a "Go to hell" did slip past his lips as he yanked on the loose fabric, belting it at his waist.

"Oh honey, we've got to work on your fashion sense." Amore tsked, shaking his head at the man wearing the thick sweater fabric and the loose pants. "You look like you work in the army."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yeah." Amore nodded slowly, mocking him. "It is."

"Why? It's comfortable." Zack pouted.

"To you, maybe, but you don't have to look at it." Amore sniffed, pulling a light blue tank top over his head and a pair of dark gray joggers up his toned legs. "We can start with finding pants that fit you."

"We haven't even had anything to eat, what could be more important than breakfast?" Zack complained, beginning to lace up his boots.

Amore rolled his eyes, pulling his hair up into a messy bun. He wasn't going to answer that, so instead he slipped on a pair of sandals and gave one last glare to the mirror before he decided that it was sufficient. "Hate to break it to you, but you're a little big for my business. Try not to eat so much."

The ends of his shoelaces snapped as he finished tying them. "Like hell we have time for me to go on a diet."

A huff was the only response as Amore walked briskly to the door. "You're driving."

The sarcastic comment that Zack was prepared to say was halted as his flip phone began ringing. "Zack here."

"Is it all going well?" The voice on the line was Angeal's, Zack ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. The stoic man had no clue what he'd gotten his pupil in to.

"As well as it could be expected."

"You should probably lose some weight, to fit in with the club." Maybe he did know what he'd gotten Zack in to after all. Zack swore under his breath, his eyes darting to Amore, who looked bored but snarky. After the pause, Angeal spoke again. "I know it may be hard for you, but you should hear some of the stuff Lazard put us through before-"

Zack hung up the phone before Angeal could continue his lecture on honor.

Amore's eyebrows rose, with a smirk. "Was that your boyfriend?"

"Shut your mouth." Zack said with a grumbling laugh. "Where to?"

"You'll figure that out when we get there." Amore said haughtily. "For now, just get in your car and drive."

The tall man stood up in protest, his lips pursed in a pout. Amore had to admit he looked like a puppy. "Not fair!"


End file.
